<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hydra Alpha by miss12tapwew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813988">Hydra Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss12tapwew/pseuds/miss12tapwew'>miss12tapwew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff and Smut, Hydra Alpha, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Smutty fanfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, alpha/omegaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss12tapwew/pseuds/miss12tapwew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to spend lifetimes wandering through the world.<br/>Experiencing loss, suffering tragedy, enduring the fear that came with every new age; all in an effort to help aid the same humanity that continued to inflict it upon her. Stena never found the answer to this.<br/>But as she joins her newfound group The Avengers on another mission to tear down the evil organization Hydra, she finds herself forced to answer it after all. Or maybe there's a better way to pose that question..</p><p>What does it mean to find your soulmate?</p><p>And what type of shining future could they ever hope to have, when both of their pasts seem so dark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*An Alpha x Omega Soulmate AU*<br/>Crossover with Stena of Iberia x HYDRA asset</p><p>To get better acquainted with the character Stena of Iberia, see my other work "Forgotten Soulmates." It gets more in depth about her character, and backstory!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hydra agent/Stena of Iberia, Hydra/Original character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fight or Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alpha x Omega Soulmate AU</p><p>Everyone is born with an identitying mark that matches their soulmates, and they've been known to become irritated when they get near.</p><p>Some will also go into instant heat/rut when they make first contact. It's not as common anymore, but is still known to happen amongst more 'potent' partners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stena's eyes darted around, fingers trailing across every concrete wall she passed as she continued her search. Various shades of sombre grey welcoming them in to the Hydra base as they pushed their way in. Their intel said it hadn't seen any movement in months at least, but still hadn't been completely decommissioned yet. Which meant there could be plenty of potential information, but at some point, agents would return. So their plan was simple. They looked to take advantage of this vacated lull to move in, and hopefully get some useful files from a base that hadn't been completely stripped down yet.</p><p>She continued to look around. Her powers searching out as they moved down the corridors. Feeling for any type of energy not their own, when they rounded a corner into a massive room, it's high metal ceilings reflecting off the empty metal floor. It felt hollow. Only a scant collection of equipment, and computers lining the far wall. And while she definitely didn't consider herself the authority on technology, even she could tell it seemed less than state of the art. But once again, who knew. '<em>Not me..'<br/></em></p><p>Stena had lived a long time, and while every era always brought with it some new challenge, technology was the one she never quite got used to. She recalled trying to relate it to her abilities -comparing the zeros and ones of a program, to a living genetic code- and it did help her to understand it some.. But biology meant living things, which were <em>real</em>, and tangible, something she could physically reach out, and touch. Tapping into it was effortless, instinct. Technology was artificial, and just not her.</p><p>Boot heels clicked against metal as she made her way across the open floor, when something else reached her ears. A quiet hum of energy audible only to her powers, muffled beneath her feet. The sudden change in the air made her want to reach out -to take hold of it, dive into it- but it wasn't letting her, it wasn't yet attainable. So she wasn't sure what it was, but it was very much there, knocking at the door of her senses. And her hand moved to her comms so even the members searching elsewhere could hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, I'm picking up on something. An energy signature beneath us."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Do you know what it is?"</em> Steve's voice responded across the comm.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. It must be either far below, or a really thick floor.. I think it's weapons, but all I can say for sure is it's there." They all moved quickly after that. Most of them returning to where Stena was so they could search out the energy source, while Falcon, Vision, and the Iron Man maintained the perimeter.</p><p>Natasha was typing away on one of the computers against the far wall, probably doing what she usually did. Which as far as Stena knew, was trying to access some Hydra something or other. And a bit of jealousy crept in as she wondered at how she was able to do that so easily. '<em>Why do I care? I can literally manipulate any living thing..' </em>She thought in her attempt to comfort herself. 'C<em>omputers can suck it.' </em>She watched on as the redheads fingers continued their quick movements. Typing with purpose until her heavy keystrokes started to slow, and one last tap against the keys echoed out into the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda was the first to jump as the floor started to rumble under them. Everyone looking over to Natasha with a small bit of panic, as she smirked up at them from behind a curtain of red hair. The floor opening up beneath their feet, and sending them scattering back to the walls for safety as they started to realize what this was.</p><p>They were standing in a missile silo.</p><p>Stena chuckled as she watched the large metal plates slide back into one another, opening up to the massive expanse below to reveal a towering missile. And she was reminded of her earlier thoughts on how every new age brought something more, and more strange. Which in this age of technology, was never ending.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's new." She mumbled out, Natasha shooting her a look that was equal parts confused, and a little sad. "Well, to me.." She trailed off. Taking a step forward from where she had stood, hugging the wall, to look down the pit. It must have been as deep as a football field. Rows upon rows of steel walkways circling it on the way down. "And that's definitely where it's coming from.." She continued. "This thing is giving off tonnes of energy. Thermal mostly, for now.."</p><p> </p><p>"For now?" Steve's voice cut into the air as he joined them in the sterile room.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think there's a nuclear component." She explained. "It's subtle, but there." He nodded knowingly at her words.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Okay, this mission now has a second part.." His hand touched his comm to make sure everyone was hearing this next bit. "We're going to divide and conquer. Some will keep looking for intel as planned, other are going to make sure this thing gets properly disabled before we head out. I'll update Fury.."</p><p> </p><p>"I think we're gonna need to get down there to disable it." Nat added. "I don't think I can do it from this computer, it probably needs a more direct line like the one that launches it." Steve nodded, and with that they all sprang into action. Which, for most of them, meant beginning the descent. Stena was the first to head down, followed closely by Clint, Wanda, Nat, and Bucky, while Vis, and Tony flew in to join Steve above in his search throughout the rest of the compound. The sudden influx of all the heroes coming into one room, overpowering her already heightened senses. She steadied herself against the invasion, calming both her powers, and instincts as they tried to reach out.</p><p>A symphony of heavy footsteps clanged against the metal grates of the walkways as they made their way down. Natasha pushing past her as she set her sights on a computer setup about halfway down, wafting an ambitious Alpha scent towards her as they passed. Stena's nostrils flared as she tried not to react. She'd had more than enough experience steeling her nerves against Alpha influences over the years -rarely giving so much as a change in expression to them- but it was a constant internal struggle to stifle those Omega instincts of her. And joining the Avengers had given her a whole new level of challenges when it came to just being in the same room as them all. She used her powers to make it at least easier on them, manipulating her own cells to stunt the level of pheromones she would normally give off, even able to avoid her heats.. And she was sure they all appreciated it. Or at least they should. '<em>If they only knew..' </em>She thought to herself. An omega could already drive a room wild, but an ancient one with powers, from generations of equally potent omegas just like her.. She'd knock them on their asses.</p><p>She flashed an encouraging smile to Nat as she flew passed, eager to start trying to hack her way in. Though she was also probably hoping this computer was enough, and she wouldn't have to hike all the way down to the bottom to disconnect it from the system. Stena looked at the towering projectile in the middle of the room. <em>'It's almost overkill how massive this is..' </em>And tried to take a moment to gauge where everyone was at, her senses doing it for her in an instant.</p><p>Wanda, the other Omega amongst them, was still closer to the top. Pretending to marvel at the weapon same as Stena, while sending calming, reassuring pheromones out to everyone as they walked past her. Clints Beta scent wafted down from just below Wanda -always close to the kid- and another Alpha from across Stena, as Bucky reached the opposite side of the missile. They all seemed pretty focused, but she sent out some steadying pheromones of her own, just in case. It always calmed a pack to be soothed by a main Omega.</p><p>She felt them all even out a little more, and turned her attention back to the missile in front of her. Wondering if she could reach into it with her powers, maybe render the chemicals inert? Because it may not be active at the moment, but it was still dangerous, and nobody wanted to see it go off anytime soon. But even Stena knew they had to tread lightly. Who knew what type of fail safes Hydra had hidden in the lines of code Nat would be riffling through.</p><p>Stena shook her head at the thought of 'coding,' and continued to make her way down another flight of stairs. Missing the days where the worst of her problems, was some rude Alpha trying to claim her for a mate. Even back then, soulmate marks were supposed to be honored, but it didn't stop some from dismissing them. Or just flat out ignoring them..  So this time may have had technology, but at least it also came with more progressive ideals as well, ideals that respected one's wishes to wait for a soulmate. She touched reflexively at the mark on her hip. Centuries of moving through life, and it had never so much as itched.. She hummed in a kind of defeat as she looked on.</p><p>'<em>Nuclear weapons.. ugh.' </em>She kept moving, following the twisting path as it wrapped around the massive missile, ever scanning for more, when something else started to creep into her senses.. A new string of energy twisting in with the existing hum that was radiating from the missile, it must be close.. or was it, strings? Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.</p><p> </p><p>"We've got hostiles!" She shouted into her comms as she felt the energy suddenly grow stronger. A burst of it coming out to the open as a loud blast hit the railing above her right next to Wanda. The words had barely left her mouth, and it was already raining bits of fire, and metal down around them all.</p><p>Everyone jumped into action as a handful of Hydra agents emerged. Nat putting her head down to the task at hand, as the others moved to try and keep the agents where they were, away from Romanov and her work. Wanda was already fighting off two on an upper level, while Clint and Bucky each found someone to wrestle with just one level above her. She was starting to feel a little left out, when a heavy set of footsteps sounded behind her, bringing with it an unbearably smug scent of Alpha, shaking the metal beneath her feet. <em>'That's more like it.'</em> And she turned to see a great brute of a man making his way towards her, a sinister smirk showing through a thick blonde beard, peppered with red. There was a confidence in his slow steps as he closed the gap between them, and she smiled at the fight to come.</p><p>Her teeth baring rather menacingly at the man as he swung his first blow. A haymaker of a swing. Which told her he either wasn't expecting much from her, or he wasn't as well trained as he should be. And considering the size of him, that was a mistake. '<em>The big ones always fall a little harder.</em>' She laughed to herself as she jumped. Taking two steps toward him before launching herself off of a nearby railing, landing on his shoulders as she squeezed his head between her thighs. He hollered as she started the onslaught. Hitting him furiously as blow after blow of her fists, and elbows came down hard on his head. He was stumbling back at the momentum, trying to find his feet as the shock of her sudden attack registered with him. And just as he caught himself, a loud bang rang out. Bucky and another Hydra agent falling from the landing above, and stopping in front of her.</p><p>Bucky shook his head against the impact, as the agent rolled off the side, clutching at the railing as he tried to pull himself up, and she kicked off of the brute. Sending him staggering back in a daze towards Bucky as he stood, and with one quick motion of his metal arm, brought his head crashing down into the railing. Killing him, or knocking him out, she wasn't quite sure. But the other agent Bucky had brought with him had finally pulled him self up, and she flew herself forward to kick him back down. Her boot connecting firmly with his face as he fell with a bang to the stair below him.</p><p>They shared a quick smirk at the thud he made on impact, when a small groan reached them, and they looked at their feet to see ol' red beard starting to stand again. Stena, and Buck were squaring up with him, eager to engage, when all of a sudden a large bang. And another agent fell on top of him, knocking him out once more. Their faces contorted as they looked up to see Clint grinning down at them, letting out a short chuckle before hopping the railing himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, brought ya something." He joked with a grin as he reached behind him for another arrow, shooting at a level above and across from them, it exploded with a bang. Creating a large hole that an agent who had been running towards Wanda plummeted through. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the impressive aim, and then bent down, grabbing the back of the agent on top of the pile and throwing him up the the level above.</p><p> </p><p>"Getting a little crowded on this level.." He mumbled out as he jumped up to rejoin the fight above. Leaving Clint, and Stena to share the still unconscious, bearded brute. But something started to swell in her chest again, an intuitive strain of energy, and her eyes darted about frantically for the source. Clint must not have liked the look spreading across her face, and grimaced as he pulled another arrow into his bow, ready for whatever her expression was about to bring.</p><p>She turned, and took a couple of steps behind her, searching for the source of this strange new energy that was invading her space, when another explosion rang out from above. But this one far more intense than anything so far. Booming in her ears as she looked up to see flashes of Wanda's red mist spread across the opening above them. Straining to hold back a massive collection of steel beams that were threatening to crush them at any moment.</p><p>She could feel an intense surge of emotions as Clint tensed behind her. Something she didn't think she'd ever felt from the normally cool man, as they both watched Wanda struggle to hold it up. They barely had time to react as one last flicker of red flashed like static before it faltered. The massive beams of structural metal crashing down, and blacking out the light above as they struck every platform on their way down. Stena stepped backward, further into the shadows of the walls just as one of them struck their landing, and reached out to the darkness behind her. Grasping for Clint so she could shield him from the oncoming debris. She felt her arm hit his chest, and pressed him back against the wall with her as another large chunk struck their platform. It shook them both, and her chest swelled with that unknown energy again.</p><p>Where was it, what was it? She had thought it must have been the weapon that caused that last blast, yet it still lingered. So if not that, then what? It puzzled her the way she couldn't get a feel for it, her powers even seeming somehow dulled against it. She knew it could be a similar block as the metal floor earlier, something hidden behind a heavy wall, but that just didn't feel right. But her instincts reared up against it as the adrenaline coursing through her gave them precedence.</p><p>The metal grates shook below them as it threatened to give out, and she reached to pull Clint in. They were about to fall, hard, and there was no way he would survive it without her help. She didn't waste a moment, pulling him in tightly to a protective bear hug as the ground gave out beneath them. Her body banging off of railings, and crashing into debris as they fell the rest of the way down to the floor far below. She landed on her back with a loud groan as her head bounced off the ground, dazing her for a second. Her eyes fluttered open against the heat of the flames still falling from above as she rolled over to her side, pushing up onto her elbow to take stock of her surroundings. '<em>Shit, Clint?!'</em> But just as if he knew she was wondering where he'd rolled off to, he called out to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stena! Jesus, are you okay? Tell me you survived that!" His voice rang out with worry from above. '<em>Above?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.." She groaned out as she pushed herself up a little higher. "All good. Be up in a jiff.." She quipped back as she heard his steps clatter off, seemingly to engage someone, and she wondered how she had let herself drop him. Obviously it worked out, but, still.. She was sure she had her arms around him, cradling him as best she could as they fell. It certainly felt like she'd bore the brunt for two. Her body ached against her movements, and a pain in her leg pulled her further from her thoughts to the large pieces of metal draped across her. She had already used a lot of her energy to survive that fall, and could feel more rushing within her to help aid her in pushing the massive structures off.</p><p>She knew she would be pretty spent by the end, but pushed on, sending the first piece to the ground with a crash. But as it rattled against the concrete floor, another noise reached her ears, a quiet shuffle followed by a disoriented groan, and her head shot to the side. Watching as a Hydra agent leaned himself up off the ground. '<em>Shit.'</em> How could she be so stupid. It wasn't even Clint she had reached out to, it was him, and she cursed her stupidity for not realizing. He was probably waiting in the shadows, about to attack her when the beams fell, interrupting what was probably a very careful plan. She had to admit some appreciation for fighting smart, he probably would have had a better chance than the cocky Alpha earlier, but she was still confident in her abilities to handle herself. Even if she had to dip into her powers a little.</p><p>She looked to him as he groaned again, rousing a little more as she felt certain now where that strange energy was coming from. Gods, how could she be so stupid as to think that was Clint, he looked to be about a good foot taller, and much broader. Scolding herself still, she strained against the weight on top of her as she opted to divert her powers to him, reaching out to bring him down before he could even lift his head. But as her energy reached out to his, she felt it falter, straining to stay on him as that foreign sensation swelled in her chest once again. Her entire body aching and burning as the pain of the metal pinning her down seemed to prevent her from using her powers at the moment. Maybe too distracted to fully concentrate?</p><p>But it wasn't like her. And she was becoming more frustrated by the moment as she tried to push through again, more aggressively this time. And suddenly he stilled. As if he could somehow sense her attempt to invade him, his eyes snapping over to meet hers as he suddenly became painfully, and dangerously aware he was not alone. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared back at him. His blue eyes wild, and fierce as they pierced into her own. That classic look of remorseless anger every Hydra agent bore, but mixed with his own brand of thoughtful determination, and she couldn't believe how lethal his gaze felt in that moment.</p><p>Her eyes followed a trickle of blood as it snaked its way through his short blonde military cut, stopping along his sharp cheekbones as his eyes crinkled against the heat. She didn't know how, but somehow this Hydra prick was pushing back on her, without even knowing it maybe. And she started to wonder what kind of enhanced she had tumbled down with.</p><p> </p><p>....................</p><p> </p><p>He breathed heavily as he looked back at the woman in front of him. Dark hair falling in a matted mess around her olive toned face as she challenged his glare with her own. Black, flaming coals for eyes, as the reflection of the fire danced in them, her heavy gaze scrunched back at him in what seemed like concentration. An something tightened in his chest as he noticed how focused she was. Maybe his powers trying to tip him off, and he wondered the same as she had.</p><p>What kind of enhanced was he dealing with? His instincts pushed him to keep searching her for something, but his training kicked in long enough to remind him of the task at hand, and he pulled his eyes away, finally noticing the metal pinning her down in the process. He ached, but forced himself up, eager to take advantage of his head start as he rushed away from her, and to a panel on the wall. His legs nearly buckled under him a couple of times as he pushed on, that pain in his chest taking his breath away as he heard the clanging of metal behind him. Something told him it wouldn't take her long to free herself though, and he didn't want to waste any time.</p><p>He reached the wall out of breath, and punched a code into the keypad, mechanisms whirring far too slowly for his adrenaline fuelled patience as a metal slat pulled away to reveal a couple of buttons. He was about to slam a hand down on them both when it felt like his breath had been sucked out of him again. That annoying feeling returning as his chest felt like it was swelling to twice its size, ready to burst. What the Hell was she trying to do to him?  But the feeling of her eyes burning into him, and the sound of her scrambling to her feet pulled him back, and he reached again for those two buttons.</p><p> </p><p>....................</p><p> </p><p>With a final burst of energy she freed herself from the rubble. Tiredly getting her feet under her as she watched him open a metal panel in the wall. She flung a hand to her ear to call out to her team, knowing the distant sound of their fighting meant they probably wouldn't hear just her voice, but there was nothing there.</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit.." She cursed to herself, her comm must have fell out in the fall. She watched him fall against the wall, clutching at his chest, and found her feet. Rushing to stop him before he could do whatever it was he was about to. She watched him pull himself back up as she closed the distance, nearly there as he raised a hand again, and she jumped. Throwing herself forward as she drove her knee into his back, making him cry out as he braced against the wall before throwing an elbow back at her.</p><p>She blocked the blow and tried to drag him back, but his muscles tensed as he seemed to regain his strength, and pulled her forward instead. Slamming her into the wall as his hand wrapped around her throat. While the other one, came down on two buttons..</p><p>Stena didn't know exactly what they did, but she figured it was safe to say it had something to do with the giant missile sitting above them. And she was right. The building rumbled around them again as metal plates came out of the walls to close the open space just above them. Mirroring the movement the floor had made on the main level when they first discovered it, as the view of the missile above their heads slowly disappeared. Effectively cutting her off from her team. '<em>So that's what one of the buttons does..'</em> She thought a little sarcastically as he flung her away from him, his grip releasing only to send her flying into a piece of rubble about ten feet away. She touched at a bleeding cut on her shoulder as she looked back up at him from where she lay, sprawled across the floor, and knew she was definitely in for a good fight. He had to be enhanced with some kind of super soldier serum to be able to rag doll her like that, but she wasn't satisfied with just 'super strength.' She knew what she had felt earlier, and wasn't about to write him off as just being tough. There was something else going on with him too.</p><p>She felt an ache in her stomach as her thoughts raced on him, her instincts trying to come out, but she was too focused to realize that. So focused she had become distracted. All of her energy was working overtime, trying to heal her many injuries, while still stifling her instincts, <em>and</em> reaching out to him.. It was no wonder she was having trouble accessing his energy, but it was curious that she couldn't get through at all. Even to sense his Alpha was difficult.. like he had this, effortless shield up. She pushed off the ground with a huff, fighting through the pain in her gut as her frustration drove her forward. Determined to put this man down.</p><p> </p><p>....................</p><p> </p><p>He felt like they had been fighting for ages. But he parried the constant onslaught of her blows just as well as she did his. And as much as he hated to admit it, they were pretty evenly matched. She was much stronger than her build would suggest, obviously enhanced physically in some way. But he could sense something else in her, a power, though he didn't know what. And she hadn't seemed to use it yet..</p><p>Perhaps she was too drained to use it properly. Which would make sense, the odd attack of hers coming out sloppier than the others. Obvious errors in what seemed to be an otherwise flawless, and surprisingly diverse, fighting style. She must have been tiring. Though he had to admit, he didn't exactly feel at the top of his game either. He had tried to push out with his own powers, search her mind to gain some kind of insight or information from her, cripple her even, but they too felt stifled. As if he were unable to harm her. He continued to try and invade her mind, but the more he did, the more his adrenaline surged, and powers waned. His Alpha instincts trying to push their way through with the adrenaline, and it was proving more difficult than he thought to fight them back. Replace them with his training.</p><p>He raised an arm to block another oncoming punch, sending it glancing off of his forearm to the side. One of her sloppier attacks. And used the momentum that came with this opportunity to pull her arm forward and spin her around, her back now to him, as he trapped her into a headlock.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh!" She strained against him, his every muscle flexing as he tried to restrain her. And she threw herself back, sending him into a wall, and jolting him for a moment as her body pressed against his. Neither of them really noticed it in the moment, too distracted with their violent efforts. But as her weight pinned him back, pressing into his ever heating body, he couldn't help but rock his hips into her. His inner animal struggling in it's fight for dominance over his inner soldier. It was a slight motion, one she didn't notice any more than she noticed her own body's eager response, jutting her hips back just as slightly towards him.</p><p>She also didn't notice, or maybe just didn't understand, the foreign sound trying to escape her as she stifled a whimper. Followed closely by a sharp pain that ripped through her abdomen, just as he tightened his grip around her throat. But how could she understand it. So far removed from her normal Omega instincts, and desires, it felt like no more than a pained attempt to speak against his crushing grip. But the pain within her was crippling, and she tried to shift her focus by trying to break free again. Throwing her hips back forcibly before bringing her legs high up to her chest, and then dropping them down with her weight. Trying to throw him off balance, and flip him forward. He stumbled a moment as her weight gave out beneath him, but reflexively tightened his hold. His other hand reaching out to grab an elbow she had thrown back at him as he threatened to topple over. He found his footing though, hunched over her now as she continued to struggle beneath him. He wasn't going down easy.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>God.. dammit, woman.."</em> He grunted out in Russian, mostly to himself as he pulled her in even tighter, trying to correct any weakness she may have caused in his grip as his free arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. He could feel his temperature rise again as his arms squeezed against her, impossibly tight as he tried to choke her out. Using all his power to hold her harder, bring her in tighter, closer..</p><p>Honestly, he was amazed she wasn't already unconscious. She was an impressive opponent for sure, and fought hard, but he sought to fight harder. But just as he tightened his grip once more, she kicked at his legs to buckle them, then off of a nearby piece of debris. And he felt his grip loosen as her body pushed off to the side in an attempt to turn out and away from him, managing to twist partly out of his grasp as he grappled to get her back upright. The motion nearly freed her. Sending her, and her heavy dark hair falling away to the side, but exposing her neck in the process. And she was too preoccupied with fighting against him to remember her earliest training of all -to guard herself against an Alpha- as both her scent, and bonding gland were now open to the air. The air, and his hot breath, as she felt it drift across her glands from the position he still held hunched over her.</p><p>Her adrenaline was pounding so hard in her skull, fighting her instincts as she tried to rally her powers, she didn't realize why she was slumping. Didn't realize the way her bonding gland pulsed against his tightening muscles, or why her eyes wanted to roll back in her head at the feeling of his warm breath. He did though, or at least his more animal side did. Consciously he was doing the same as her, blocking out his instincts to focus on his training, and abilities. But that scent of hers filled his nostrils, and he couldn't help but inhale it deeply. A hunger filling his gut as he filled his lungs greedily with that smell..</p><p>She was scolding herself internally for letting her powers drain her so much as she pushed off him even harder. She had been starting to uncharacteristically lose hope. Sharp pains shooting through her abdomen with every movement it seemed now, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the fight against this brick wall of a man if she had to keep fighting her body as well. But as she was busy unknowingly fighting herself, and these crippling instincts, something shifted. She didn't know if she could sense it really, her powers were so muffled, but she could feel it, physically, as his grip seemed to loosen. And she acted quickly. Finishing the motion she'd attempted earlier, she pushed herself up, straining under his weight before bringing him back down with her as she flipped him forward. Sending him crashing to the ground with a loud thud and a groan as she stumbled back,  trying to make her way to the panel to try and stop the missile. But just as she'd freed herself, another pain tore through her, worse than ever, causing her to cry out against the new restraint. It felt like they were growing unbearably more painful each time, and she was having a hard time blaming it all on overusing her powers, as she tried unsuccessfully to even stay on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>..............................</p><p> </p><p>He hit the ground hard, looking up at the metal ceiling from his place on his back as he tried to clear his head. He had been trying to restrain her when he caught a whiff of that scent, and his Alpha refused to be ignored any longer. It was like nothing he'd ever smelled before. Or had he? A memory he wasn't even sure was his own, trying to creep into his mind to accompany that delicious sweet scent. Like honeysuckles, warm and sweet in a fresh summer rain. It was consuming him, clouding his senses as it tried to deter him from his current goal.. and all he could think to do was to fight through it.</p><p>He rolled back up to a defensive position, ready for her assault, but it never came. And he watched as she was still trying to right herself, unable to find her own footing key alone attack him. This was a far cry from the soldier he was fighting only ten minutes earlier.</p><p><strong>'BEEP BEEP BEEP..'</strong> The alarm rang out, signalling that the countdown for the missile was reaching it's end. He had another five minutes before it would launch, filling this room with flames as the thrusters fired. And he moved towards her, ready to finish her on his way out of this place. She looked like she was trying much harder than she should have to just to stand, a glossy look in her eyes as she tried to straighten herself.</p><p>The moment they met again, they both struck out. Grappling instantly for dominance as they wrestled against each of their grip on the other. She tried to spin him off, but he held tight, sending them both turning instead, and her hair joined the movement. Taking flight from her shoulders once more as it wafted her scent to him again. He groaned out against their stalemated grasp, but it came out more like a growl as her scent reached his nose. Images of soft rain dripping from petals, pushing their way to the foremost sections of his mind. It seemed to catch her off guard too though, and her grip faltered, allowing him the moment he needed to push off of her before sending her flying back with a forward kick. She spread her arms to absorb the impact, but just as she hit the ground, another pain shot through her. Crippling her further.</p><p>He watched as he she tried to stand before wincing again, and fell to the ground,  crumpling like a paper doll as she whimpered and cried at the pain. He took a step towards her, but the still sounding alarm stopped him, reminding him of the two, maybe three minutes he had left, and he turned quickly to head for the door. His boots thumping against the ground as he quickened his pace, the only sign she was even still there, being her quiet groans of pain. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman, still lying on the floor where he'd left her. If she was putting on some kind of act, it was a poor one, and he was more convinced now that she had finally been successfully subdued. She wouldn't be getting up on her own, and all the better for HYDRA. She didn't exactly seem like the type who would ever truly comply. '<em>Better to let her burn up here..'</em> He thought as he turned himself away, looking forward as his shoulders squared with the door ahead of him.</p><p>He could feel his skin growing hot, beads of sweat on his forehead as the temperature of the room rose with the coming flames. Or was that just him? They had just fought, but more than that, his Alpha instincts seemed to be driving his adrenaline to eleven. He shook his head against the intrusive thoughts and pushed his feet forward. But why did they feel so heavy? As if while his feet looked to move in one direction, something else in him moved to pull him in another. Towards her..</p><p> </p><p>"Aaargh!" He cried out in frustration to the hollow room. Dropping to his knees as one of her muffled whimpers reached his ears, causing his chest to swell as his instincts reared their heads like wild horses. No longer willing to be held down. He spun his head back to her once more, casting his gaze angrily upon her crumpled form as he cursed his nature. These 'instincts' that compromised his ability to be a soldier, and only a soldier. With a large huff, he pushed off of the ground with clenched fists. Stomping towards her, and sweeping her up into his arms in a fit of fury. She seemed to stir at his touch, but he did his best to ignore it as he pushed on. '<em>I'll take her to HYDRA then..'</em> He rationalized to himself as he stamped out of the metal pressure cooker. The resounding beeps intensifying as the floor began to rumble beneath them.</p><p>....................</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kicked at the door ahead of him, arms still full of the barely conscious Avenger as he moved into the room. He had just made it out of the base before the missiles rockets fired. Sending massive bursts of flames out in every direction, as members on both sides scrambled to get clear. He was pretty sure the Avengers would be busy trying to desperately disable it, or bring it down on some unsuspecting village in their 'heroic' attempt to save everyone.</p><p><em>'Nothing but 'good' intentions vith those people..'</em> He snipped to himself as he kicked the door shut behind him. But just as it slammed against the door jam, he felt another swell in his chest, only this time, it came with a pain. A sharp, tearing pain, coursing through him as he dropped to a knee, nearly losing her in the process. He reflexively tightened his hold around her, and for just a moment, the pain seemed to subside. But all the movements had stirred her, enough to elicit a faint whimper, and that pain came rushing back. Her breath quickening as he hurried to get away, to separate before either of them followed through on what he was pretty sure was happening now. His head was spinning as he tossed her on a bed in the corner, finding it hard to pull away from her as she started to writhe atop of the blanket, only managing to do so as he held his breath to keep her intoxicating scent from tempting him.</p><p>He moved to a cupboard in the opposite corner. It may have looked like an old armoire on the outside, but the inside was very in keeping with an agency of espionage. High tech safes, weapons vaults, and supply caches littering most of the cupboards in the small, unsuspecting cabin. <br/>He hit a hidden button under one of the shelves to activate the perimeter sensors, and finished pulling what he needed from the open safe in front of him; a couple pairs of handcuffs, and two lengths of chain, as he shut it back up. He had searched all over for any type of sedative too, something to help get him through this, but came up empty. Apparently this safe house didn't have anything with an expiry date, hence the chains.<br/>He went to cuff her first. Securing a chain to a ring in the ground underneath her bed, before clamping one set of cuffs down on it, then her wrist. She stirred again at his touch, and he felt himself being pulled to her. His Alpha instincts surging within him as he felt the burning feeling drawing him in to her heat.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaurrh!" He growled out loud as he pushed violently off the bed, shaking it as he stamped towards the opposite corner where he had secured his own chain. He couldn't believe the Avengers would be so stupid as to let a member go on a mission when they were about to go into heat, let alone an Omega! '<em>What kind of idiotic..' </em>And again came that tearing, burning feeling.</p><p>He clutched at his chest as his head spun, wondering how this had even happened. His more tactical side pushing him to ponder on the events. The biggest concern at the moment, being how his powers had been zero help against her, even now he couldn't reach out to her.. Even her own -and he was sure she did have her own power, that much he could sense- seeming to do nothing against him. Hell, he hadn't even been able to fight her successfully, it was her own damned heat that had ended up taking her out of commission! And even that didn't really make sense.. He scratched at his head as he recalled the eventful day, the frustrations continuing to mount as a hand dropped to scratch at his chest too, maybe in anticipation. It hadn't begun to hurt again yet, though he was sure it would the moment she so much as moved.. No it was, uncomfortable, just, itchy? </p><p>His eyes widened as the thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. His shirt collar ripping as he pulled it down roughly to look at where his hand had been rubbing just a second earlier. That strange mark pulsing back at his touch in response. '<em>No..'</em> He stomped away from her. The further the better. His chest heaving as he pulled a chair along with him, flinging it against the wall so he'd have somewhere to sit. Or something to break. And he was starting to think the latter was a pretty good idea, when he heard a quiet voice whimpering out behind him.<em> 'I'm going to need to tear this whole goddamn cabin apart..'</em></p><p> </p><p>....................</p><p> </p><p>Steve put a hand to the comm in his ear as he called out to Sam and Vision, flying above the compound and surrounding area as they searched for Stena. He looked out the window of the quinjet where he stood with the rest of the team, and saw the Falcon fly by as he spoke. </p><p>"Anything at all?" He tried to make his words sound commanding, but everyone could hear the worry in them as he inquired on their progress. Seeing Sam shake his head as he responded back. </p><p>"<em>Nothing Cap.. I can't see her, or find anything on my scans. Same for Vis."</em> They hadn't been able to find her in the rubble, or elsewhere, but there was always the possibility that the lingering fire from the missile was blocking her heat signature. Which was what they held on to as they made pass after pass over the smouldering base. They had been occupied at first, trying to disable the missile as they directed it to a plan B landing site. Managing to narrowly avoid a couple villages before plunging it into a large body of water where they could safely detonate it's incendiaries. They'd managed to removed the nuclear component, and no fallout meant a successful outcome as far as they were concerned. One less weapon for Hydra. </p><p>"Cap.." Natasha's voice came from beside him. "We all want to find her, but I think we also all know we can't keep flying through Hydra air space for much longer.." He turned to look down at her, starring back a moment at her understanding expression before giving her a curt nod. </p><p>"Everybody fall back.." His defeated tone drifting off as they all felt the quinjet list away. "We can't physically stay, but we'll have Stark deploy something to keep a digital search going. If she made it, we'll find her.." They all nodded along with hope as the jet rumbled, blasting them back towards home.</p><p> </p><p>....................</p><p> </p><p>Stena's eyes fluttered open. It felt like something hot was burning into her skin, making her core tighten. And a searing pain jarred her fully awake as the ground beneath her shook aggressively. Or bed? '<em>Why am I on a be..'</em> Her own thought interrupted as a pleading whimper escaped her mouth with another pain. Her eyes opening sharply to the sensation, trying to steady her spinning view of the ceiling as she took in her surroundings; wooden beams connecting to wood walls, wood floors, a table and chairs.. And a Hydra agent standing in the corner. She groaned at the unwanted decor towering in the opposite side of the room, his hands clutching the back of a chair as his head dropped towards it. Looking like he was going to crush it. </p><p>She felt another pain tear through her, and tried to stifle the next whimper. Simultaneously cursing her nature, and questioning how this was even happening. It made its way past her lips though, and she watched his grip tighten even more, the wood straining beneath him as it creaked and cracked. Her eyes moved across him as she watched the muscles of his large arms, and wide back flex under his shirt as they tensed. Even the sharp angle of his jaw clenching as he made desperate efforts towards restraint. Her chest rose heavily as she took him in, a hungry need firing up within her as she felt a wetness start to form between her legs. <em>'Goddammit..'</em> She cursed her instincts as she shut her legs tightly against the betrayal. She needed to get out of here, find her team. They could give her some kind of sedative, or treatment to get her over this, whatever this was. She knew it couldn't be the real thing..</p><p>This had to be some unfortunate result of her powers being so weakened as they tried to interact with his, maybe their fight, and the adrenaline contributing.. It had to be. With the constant suppression she had on her Omega pheromones, she never went into heat. Theoretically, the only thing that should bring it on was coming in contact with her, soulmate? No, there was no way her one, true mate was from Hydra. There was no way..</p><p>Legs shut tight, she tried to push herself up, but the clatter of chains, and a heaviness against her wrist told her that wasn't going to work out. Instantly, the imposed confinement made her want to explode. But she knew she would have to start accepting the reality of the situation if she was going to get anywhere, and laid back down to think. There was no way she would be able to push enough energy through her screaming instincts to break these chains. No, she would have to focus it on taming them instead. It was her only chance to escape. Another pain shot through then, making her squirm as more slick started to drip down her legs. Trying to do what she wouldn't, and entice her Alpha over.. <em>Her</em> Alpha?</p><p> </p><p>"Could you please.. control yourself." A heavy Russian accent growled at her through gritted teeth. And the sound made her swoon a little. </p><p>"Ha!" She started condescendingly. "Maybe take your raging Alpha hormones elsewhere. Like off a cliff. That'll solve all our problems.." He snapped his head back to her with an angry look, those pale blue eyes feeling heavy as they fell onto her whimpering form. And she struggled against her instincts as they made her yearn for something else to be on her. </p><p>"Yes.. I'm the problem.." He snipped as he shoved the chair away from him. The legs dragging loudly across the floor as he stood in exasperation. And she finally clued in to the fact that he really was holding back. But why? Wasn't he supposed to be just another evil agent of Hydra, blowing up hospitals, assassinating world leaders.. all that stuff. So why was he showing restraint? Her head started to spin with the possibilities, but she quickly settled on two. Either there was genuinely some good in him, maybe his instincts driving him to be better for his Omega. Or, he was just stalling until Hydra got there to dope him up, and haul her off. Maybe even a third option that was a bit of a combination of the two?<br/>His posture stiffened as his nostrils flared, no doubt taking in her scent, and she watched him cross his arms across his broad chest as if he were holding himself in. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to leave for real.." She muttered out, clutching at the blanket beneath her as he looked back at her angrily, not about to take orders from some whimpering Avenger, but she wasn't done. "I think we both know what this is, and while I hate it just as much as you, I can't get through this if I have to keep looking at you flex all broody in the corner." Her last words twisted into a whimper as he looked over at her, confused at the cavalier nature of her words. </p><p>"And smelling that slick drip out of you is easy for me.." He spat back, not about to be left speechless. </p><p>"Yes, but I'm the one chained down. So use your freedom to take a walk.." He turned his body now, squaring his shoulders with her as he raised a clanging arm. </p><p>"I thought it might be necessary.." The accent heavy as it dripped from his mouth. Gods even that was getting her going now. She threw her head back to the bed in defeat. Every sense in her body but her more basic ones stunned, and useless as she tried to keep her head straight long enough to think between the constant ebbs, and flows of pain, and pleasure. This was not her proudest moment.</p><p>She squirmed against another pain, this one crumpling her into a ball as it shot from her core to her throat, pulsing her heat as it pushed out a whimper.</p><p>But something had to be done. She'd heard before of Omega's dying from the unsatisfied pains of their heat, but always thought her powers would offer her a special advantage. She could control energy for christ's sake! Over time, learning to reach it on even an atomic level as she drained the energy from others to power her abilities, which included adjusting herself on a cellular level. It was what let her age so well, and she couldn't believe she could keep herself alive throughout the centuries, but not this. And as another pain nearly caused her to blackout, she started to admit she may have to give her instincts what they wanted if she were going to survive this.</p><p>It couldn't be so bad to give in, could it? I mean if he really was her mate -Gods how that thought terrified her- would it be the end of the world to let him help her through this? After all, he hadn't shown any signs of being too terrible, at least for a Hydra agent. He had saved her from the blast, chained himself up to keep away from her, and fought his instincts back well enough to not take advantage of her once. Mind you, that could also be explained as; he kidnapped her for Hydra, chained her up to keep her away from him, and then fought his instincts so Hydra wouldn't know he had a mate.. But something in her said it was more the former. Maybe it was just her instincts making her naive, but she couldn't shake it. She lifted her head long enough to look at him, and wished she could reach out with her powers to truly know what he was thinking, and feeling in these moments. The lack of knowing, and control was killing her.</p><p>He must have been thinking something similar, as he kicked out in frustration, bringing his boot down on the chair, and shattering it into pieces. But unfortunately for her,  and her last shreads of self-control, the act of violence served more as a show of strength, and she could feel herself staring to fall apart. Her heartbeat pounding against every inch of her body as she cried out, desperate, and needy as she collapsed back into the bed. Grabbing at whatever she could, the bed, the wall, her own clothes, as she tried to fight the excruciating ache swelling within her. She was too far gone. Too wrapped up to even notice his reaction, as the sound of clanging chains barely registered in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>......................</p><p> </p><p>His whole body tensed as her desperate pleas hit him. Dialling up his already heightened senses to an unbearable level as they coursed through him. And he found himself pulling against the end of his chains, flexing against their restriction as he watched her writhe around in front of him. He shook his head against the fog taking him over, and looked back at the wall behind him, straining against the chains. And he tried to remember getting there. It was like he'd blacked out, his senses clouded with lust as it moved his feet without him knowing. Another pang struck his chest then, bringing him to his knees, and his fists clenched as they hit the wooden floor beneath him, barely holding up his hunching body. His head was spinning. </p><p>What the Hell was he doing? <br/>He kept telling himself he was doing this for HYDRA. Taking her from the compound so they could experiment on her, turn her into an asset, whatever the Hell they wanted, he didn't care. But he had also told himself he brought her here to hold for them. Yet since he'd arrived at the cabin, he managed to flip all the switches needed to set up perimeters, and defences, but none to send a signal to call them in. And he was struggling to rationalize that in his head.. </p><p>'<em>I don't vant them to find me like this.. I can't look veak..'</em> He tried to convince himself, but deep down he knew that was a lie, HYDRA wouldn't give two shits about their possible bond. They'd try to use her, wiping her if necessary, or just kill her. And then there was the other option. The one which involved him just jumping her, and getting what he needed so he could make it through this Hell she was putting him through. He'd heard of lots of other agents who went through this doing exactly that, but however he tried to explain it, he just didn't want to. It wasn't for him.</p><p>But as he looked at the beautiful Omega in heat, twisting, and grabbing at herself on the bed, he found himself struggling to stay away. Maybe those agents weren't being as sinister as he thought, just not strong enough to fight their instincts. Or maybe he was rationalizing it because he was starting to worry he wouldn't be strong enough either..</p><p>She cried out again, and he snapped out of his internal monologue to see her crumpling up again. Back arching atop the creaking bed as she screamed in pain, tugging against her own chain for a moment before crashing back down hard. And he watched as her cuffed hand went tumbling off of the bed before going completely limp. <br/>His insecurities went out the window as he watched her stop moving. The motionless of her once frenzied body was beyond unnerving, it was terrifying. And his Alpha came out in full force, bursting through as it shoved everything else aside; the training, the asset, the <em>soldat</em>. In that moment, he was nothing more than an Alpha, and his Omega needed him. </p><p>He didn't notice the clanging noise, or the pain of the steel cutting into his wrist as he charged forward, tearing the chain from the wall as he moved to close the gap between them. He dropped to her bedside with a thud, shaking it as he reached out with hurried hands. She was so still. Her eyes seemed to flutter in and out of consciousness, and he tried to make his movements a little more gentle as his hands found her. One moving to her back while the other snaked around to the back of her neck, his body hovering over hers as he tried to lean her up a bit, bring her back. He was wracking his brain on how to rouse her, when suddenly her eyes darted open with a gasp. Her heavy panting returning as she seemed  to liven up at his touch, and he tightened it instinctively. Wrapping his arms around her as he tried to elicit more of that positive response, pressing their chests together as her erratic breathing started to even out. He felt her hands start to move up his chest, sending a needy shiver up his spine at the gentle touch. But they suddenly clenched into fists, balling up his shirt as she pushed back on him.</p><p> </p><p>"What're.. what's.. what's going.." She stumbled through the words as she tried to get her bearings. Every now and then shutting her eyes or tightening her grip on his shirt as she tried half-heartedly to hold him at bay. </p><p>"You vent limp.." He breathed out just as heavily. "You looked like you vere dying, so I.." He nodded his head slightly to motion over his shoulder at the torn wall behind him, and she gave a slight knowing nod in return. Her body was on fire, and even just this small amount of physical contact seemed to be helping, muffling her pains. When something else started to ease into her with his touch, something she hadn't noticed before. His scent.</p><p>A warm musk of citrus and cinnamon being carried to her on a waterfall. The sweet spiciness reminding her of a Winter Solstice, the feeling of a holiday celebration stirring around her as the Moon above pulled on the water crashing around them. Almost a surreal feeling of a life she could only imagine, maybe even want.. But did she really want this? As painful as it was, he was Hydra, and that had to count for something, right? Almost as if reading her mind, he spoke up. </p><p>"I von't.." His breath caught as he tried to stay calm long enough to get through the sentence. "I von't do anything. Not vithout permission.." She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.. There was no way an evil asset of Hydra would be willing to back off without her consent. Right? Her head was spinning now as she tried to make sense of everything. All of her earlier thoughts, and debates about him and his intentions, swirling into her own self doubt. She wasn't even thinking as she spoke out.</p><p>"And if I don't give it?" She stammered out between laboured breaths and a whimper as she felt his grip loosen, letting her fall back to the bed as he sat up. Putting distance between them as he tried to register her words. She watched with a heavy heart as he braced himself with his forearm against the wall, shutting his eyes, trying to steady himself as he realized the answer to his earlier question. The minute she had said that, he felt like he'd been hit with a cinder block, knocking him back as his mind raced with how he would get rid of these unbearable urges. <br/>And in the midst of all this, another pain struck her, making her squirm beneath him, and it was more than he could take. His body aching as he searched for an outlet, and his fist clenched before sending nearly his entire arm through the wall he had just been using to hold himself up. Falling back to sit at the foot of the bed as he pulled it free, raining splinters of wood down on them both.</p><p>His response was shocking to say the least, and she had to admit, she was amazed at his restraint. And her own stupidity.. <br/>Here she was, lying in pain, moments from a death sentence if he didn't help her through this, and she was still pushing back. From a survival standpoint alone, she was being ridiculous. But she knew it was more than that. She had lived a long life, lives really, and she would rather die than give in to a wicked mate. Fate be damned. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't, was he. <br/>She looked up to where he sat in front of her, his body heaving against the fragile metal of the footboard, and she couldn't deny the attraction she felt. Hydra or not, he was gorgeous. Sweat starting to cover his tall, muscular body as it soaked through his t-shirt. Eyes shut tight against the overstimulation of the room as he tried to control himself, and for just a moment, she thought she could sense something. Not something that called out to her instinct, but her powers, as she felt a rush of energy washing over him as he tried so hard to calm himself. And in that brief moment where the calm found him, and it was brief, she could sense his energy. Behind all that Alpha aggression, and Hydra tampering, was a shockingly genuine spirit. <br/>And once again she found herself speaking without thinking, as she reached out for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I want it." She breathed as his eyes shot open, the calm now completely gone. "I want you t.." Was all she could get out as he lunged forward, his lips crashing into hers as he sent her flying back onto the bed. His body pinning her down as he groaned into her mouth, kissing her furiously.</p><p>"You are sure?" He growled out hungrily. It wasn't enough to smell her desire, feel her body pushing into his, he needed to hear it. Hear the admission of her desire for him, her need. She fought against his mouth for dominance at first, but found herself gladly giving in as she moved her hands back up to his chest, moaning into his lips as she answered him back. </p><p>"Mmm.. I want it, want you.." She hummed into him, her body vibrating as a strong hand squeezed at her hip. </p><p>"Again.." His heavy accent pouring out of his mouth like liquid lust as she felt her whole body pulse, slick rushing out of her just as eagerly as she answered his command. </p><p>"I want you." He gripped tight enough to leave bruises now as her words spurred him on, his other hand moving behind her head as he tangled his fingers in her hair. "I need you.." She continued to pant the words out from her lips to his. "I need you inside of me." That sent him into a frenzy.</p><p>Tugging at her hair, he pulled their mouths apart. Making her gasp as his free hand moved to unzip her jacket, and then immediately tear at the shirt underneath it. She arched into the rough handling, wanting more of this animalistic behaviour, and he obliged. She had barely blinked before he had her up off the bed, sitting on his lap as he pulled the jacket from her limbs, and flung it to the ground. She retaliated swiftly by bringing his own shirt up and over his head, already moving on to tug at the zipper of his pants before it had even hit the floor. <br/>He interrupted her efforts though by pushing her back down. Reaching out to her own pants, and had them unzipped and pulled down in one quick motion, her boots clanging to the floor with them as he straightened up to stand. Eyes moving across her hungrily as he finally moved to take off his own pants. Thinking of all the ways he was about to ravage her as they hit the floor, and followed the motion just as quickly with another, as he dropped his underwear too. </p><p>She couldn't help but drop her jaw as she took him in, head spinning with desire as she looked to where he stood before her, completely exposed. And he was impossibly gorgeous. His sharp, blue eyes starring down at her as she took him in. Muscles upon muscles as she made her way down from his clenched jaw, to his broad chest, and chiseled stomach. Lingering on the cut lines of his lower abdomen as she followed the v like an arrow, directing her gaze further to the large erection he held in his hand. Pumping it slowly as he took her in too. <em>'Definitely dealing with a super soldier...'</em></p><p>He could smell her scent intensify as she watched him. Lust and desire making her wet slick pool beneath her. And he couldn't just watch on anymore. He moved quickly, eager to feel her body against his again, and apparently so was she as she reached out greedily. One of her hands sliding up his stomach, while the other slid down, grazing teasingly against his hard member as she whimpered out. Begging for his touch. He dropped his body onto hers, lips finding hers once more as he ground into her heat. Making her groan as his stiff member slid her panties between her folds, wetting them both further at the friction, his hands pulling her in closer. She was pulsing against him. He slid a hand down to her panties, and stiffened at the heat she was putting off. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel that wet heat around his cock. <br/>He growled into her mouth as he pulled away, kissing roughly against her neck, and chest as he made his way down. When he finally reached her underwear, he couldn't help but bite at them. Tugging at the soaked lace with his teeth before bringing up a hand to rip them off, finally exposing her sensitive heat as she cried out against the aggressive movement. And he plunged down onto her. Fingers gripping her hips tightly as he started to move his mouth against her clit. Making her writhe beneath him as he alternated between sucking, and flicking at her engorged nub, and licking up her folds. Catching any juices that threatened to drip down to the blanket below. He was hungry for her. </p><p>She was already crying out in pleasure when he brought one of his hands to her entrance, running his fingers up and down her lips to taunt her. Only giving her what she wanted when he heard her start to whimper needly for more, plunging two fingers in as he curled them up to her g-spot. Her hips bucked wildly at the new sensation, and his other arm moved to hold her down. Keeping her still while he continued, determined to pull at least a couple of orgasms from her needy body before he brought his cock anywhere near her. And he knew that wouldn't take long. Her walls already starting to clench around his fingers as he pumped them faster. She cried out as she gripped the blanket beneath her, letting him know the first wave was about to come crashing down on her, and he hummed into her as she started to shake. </p><p><br/>Holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her, he kept moving, trying to pull another out before this one was even finished, and she yelped against the overstimulation. Her hips moving wildly as he kept going with a determination, not stopping until he felt her clench around him once more. He looked up just as she came for the second time, watching as she fell apart. Hands running through her hair, his hair, and clutching at her bra as she begged for more. And he tore away for just a moment to move back up to her. Pulling her mouth to meet his as he kissed her passionately, his tongue flicking out to hers as they twisted together. And he loved how hungrily she kissed him back, eager to taste herself on his lips. </p><p>He ran a hand up her curves to her covered breasts, tracing the line of her bra to the clasps at the back, and snapped it open easily. Grabbing at the front to send it flying off towards the rest of the clothes. Her breasts now exposed as the rest of her, and he felt himself twitch at the sight of her fully naked body. Curves of muscle and soft skin, still quivering beneath him. Placing a hand to her throat, he tilted her head to the side so he could kiss his way down her neck on his way to those perfect breasts. Moaning into the crook of her neck before dropping his hand to them. Kneading them tenderly as he brought his mouth down to work too. Nipping, and sucking at her tingling flesh, he felt her chest hum as he pulled a moan from her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. One sliding behind his neck to pull him back up, while the other moved down to position him at her entrance. Sliding the tip up, and down her wet folds as she felt him shudder into the sensation. Dropping his head with a groan. </p><p>"<em>Bozhe moy..</em> (Oh, my God..)" He breathed out heavily overtop her, and she was basking in the feeling of what an impact this small touch had on him. She could feel his hips thrusting in anticipation, wanting more than just these teasing motions of hers, and her own body agreed. He lowered his hips to better line up with her as she pulled him in to kiss him once more. Biting at his bottom lip with a moan as the tip of his hard length found her, pushing against her gently, but she could feel how he held back, wanting to make sure she was ready. She felt a hand move to her face, his thumb running across her jaw as he tilted her head up, bringing her eyes up to meet his with a hungry, pleading look, and she melted. She couldn't believe that less than half an hour ago she was ready to die before mate with this man, and now here she was, willing to beg just to have him inside of her. She knew what he was waiting for, still looking for approval before continuing, and she gave it quickly. Nodding eagerly as she pressed her lips to his, answering his unspoken question before he even had the chance to get it out. And that was all he needed. </p><p><br/>He could feel her needy energy, wanting to feel him just as badly as he did her. Every whimper that left her lips, every squirming movement beneath him, a plead for relief. So the moment she started nodding hungrily into his lips, he could feel his Alpha instincts rush to respond. Dropping one hand to clutch at her hip, he began to push into her, and her body trembled. The full sensation of his unnaturally large member almost too much, and yet, she almost yearned for more. A desperate need washing over her as she felt her walls straining against him, he rocked his hips further into her. Dropping a hand from her hip to her thigh as he lifted her leg, opening her up as he tried to help ease himself in. She was panting out as her body quivered beneath him, running her hands erratically up his hulking arms, and shoulders, feeling his every muscle tense as he struggle to maintain the slow pace. He was showing more restraint than she could have anticipated for someone so drunk with lust, and could feel his body hum against her as he growled with every advancing inch. Obviously holding back. <br/>He wanted more than anything to burry himself into her warm heat. The tight feeling of her walls clenching around him nearly torturous, but he knew he was bigger than your average, even for being enhanced with the serum, and he didn't want to hurt her. A thought which made him wonder how much power these Alpha instincts truly had over him. He wasn't just an animal satisfying his needs, he was an Alpha taking care of his Omega. </p><p><br/>She squirmed in pleasure as he finally filled her. His grip on her thigh cutting into her flesh as he nipped and licked at her scent gland, basking in her floral pheromones as he started rocking into her a little faster. She could sense his passion building, and, realizing she couldn't take these slow motions anymore than he could, began bucking her hips up into his. Encouraging him to give in, and let go. She wanted her Alpha to ravage her, and she was pretty sure she could take it.</p><p>"Mmm, more.." She moaned into him. His eyes looking into hers as she continued. "No more holding back. I want.." she whimpered at just the thought of her words, "mmh, I want more..." She had barely finished and he had both hands on her thighs, pulling her up to him roughly as he arched himself into her. Driving himself as deep as he could into her warmth as she cried out at the sensation. <em>"Oh chemo!</em> (Oh God!)" She cried out in her native tongue. The sudden shock of this truly full sensation driving her up the wall. She clutched at him desperately, but felt her fingers slide against his chest as he sat up and away from her. Rising to his knees and pulling her hips with him as he leaned back, thrusting rapidly as he held her firmly in place. She felt like she might crush him as her thighs squeezed against the sudden change. His position allowing him to stay just as deep within her, all while giving her as intense a pressure as he could against her sensitive spot. She bucked her hips wildly as he pulled her in to him, one thrust after another, sending her closer, and closer to the edge as her entire core swelled with heat. She felt it build with his every touch, ready to spill over at any moment, and he must have sensed how near she was as he somehow picked up the pace. Thrusting impossibly fast as she began to fall apart again. Wildly grabbing out for anything she could. Her hands slamming against the walls, clutching at the bed, at him, searching for anything to help ground her as her body shook against the waves of pleasure taking her over.</p><p>His chest swelled with pride, and satisfaction as he watched her writhe around beneath him. Failing to maintain any kind of composure as the pleasure he gave her reduced her to her feral, animal self. He threw himself back down onto her, grinding against her already engorged nub as he latched onto her mouth with his own. Muffling her moans of pleasure as his arms wrapped tightly around her. </p><p>"Still vant more little Omega?" He snarled into her tauntingly, feeling emboldened now to truly unleash on her. Wanting to see just how much she really could take before he'd completely exhausted her, and was encouraged as she moaned eagerly in response. "I vant to see you lying in puddle before I am done." And his words put her in a frenzy. Already grinding frantically into him again as he reignited her fire. Pulling him down as her tongue fought against his. </p><p>"I want more.." she huffed breathlessly, "I want it all.." And now was her turn to have an effect on him, spurring a sense of insatiable desire as his eyes narrowed on her like prey. Pulling her into a tight hold as he thrust himself in as deeply as he could, then held himself there as she yelled into the room, the pressure already threatening to send her over the edge again. She was fighting the urge to push back on him, her mind so foggy with pleasure, when she felt herself being swept up. Lifting off of the bed as he sat up to his knees, bringing her with him as he turned before slamming her against the wall. Never pulling out of her for a moment as she whimpered needily at the impact. His rough handling sending a desperate feeling like she'd never felt before. The only thoughts in her mind, driven by the sensations running through her, as her body pleaded with him for more of what he was doing. More of his brand of pleasure. In fact, she thought she could feel something else running through her again. A hint of her powers vibrating in tandem with her lust. And a hint of something else?</p><p>He adjusted his grip on her, hands cupping her ass as he sat her on his forearms, and pressed in further. Spreading her legs as far as they allowed as his chest found hers. Moaning into the sensation of being so impossibly deep inside of her, buried to the hilt as she continued to squirm against him. His mouth nipping at hers as he started to thrust into her again, slamming her into the wall, as she yelped, and squealed with every motion. And he had to fight his own sloppy movements as he tried not to lose control just yet. <br/>But something else started to blend with the lust in his chest, a swell of his own powers returning as his instincts gave at least a little leeway, letting his enhanced mind reach out to her. But just as instantly as he felt his own powers surge through him, a foreign sensation seemed to latch on to it, twisting with his own as he was suddenly overwhelmed with a flood of emotions. And he knew it couldn't all be him. <br/>She watched his eyes widen just as her own powers came back to her, and realized he might be concerned with the unknown sensation. His heavy breath catching in his throat as he tried to steady himself against the overwhelming rush. </p><p>"It's me." She panted into him. "And, you too?" He nodded to her. Confirming the presence of his own powers, but also finding comfort in her reassurance. He was still learning to control his abilities, often struggling to focus them long enough to be of proper use. So to sense her so clearly made him wonder if her own abilities had something to do with it. </p><p>"Are you?.." He stammered out, now slowed to rocking his hips into her as he tried to straighten out his mind. "You are in my head too?" She lingered on that last word, '<em>too</em>.' His abilities must involve accessing the mind, but she was no mind reader, and dropped a hand to his chest as she shook her head.</p><p>"I'm in here.." Her one hand resting on his chest, just above his heart, as the other tangled in his hair. And he seemed to understand. Their powers were melding together. Each of their individual senses blending into one as the fire of their uncontrolled passions fuelled their abilities. Her fingertips grazed over his mark, and suddenly it was like he was looking at her through a kaleidoscope. She herself didn't have time to comment on the matching mark, before shades of reds, and yellows were flashing across their vision. And as he looked down at her face, flushed with desire for him, his pace returned. No longer feeling nervous, or uncertain as he opted to move towards the overpowering sensation. Towards her.</p><p>She moaned loudly as the pace of his thrusts quickened once again. The pleasure of him moving inside of her, and the pain of being repetitively banged against the wall, combining as another orgasm started to build. His own movements were growing sloppier by the second, signalling just how close he was himself, and he pulled her from the wall, slamming her back to the bed as he looked for more stable ground to focus his efforts. Pulling a satisfied growl from her as he pushed into her on the impact.</p><p>His head was spinning with the feeling of them melding together, both mentally, and physically. Every time he touched her, it was like he could not only feel her soft skin under his hands, but feel her excitement at his touch. Stena too had reached a point where she could barely recognize the difference between her feelings and his own. She had experienced similar sensations before, but never like this, never this, intense. She wasn't just feeling him, or letting him feel her, it was as if they had become one person. Sharing every experience, every thought, every sensation. It was beyond overwhelming. It was other worldly.</p><p>She looked up the large man moving on top of her, her eyes taking him in as his every muscle flexed, and tensed. His chest heaving with every laboured breath, hands clutching at her like she was the only thing that kept him from floating away. Every movement he made felt so strong, and decisive, -like he could break her in two if he wanted- but with a gentle thoughtfulness that showed his commitment to make sure he didn't. More than that. To make sure she spent every minute of it in a dizzying state of pure lust. She ran her fingers up his arms as she basked in this mental pleasure running through her with the physical. She could feel how his chest swelled under her touch, even feel what he was thinking as her every moan and whimper reached his ears, and she knew it wasn't just the instinct.</p><p>There was something else happening, and she wondered if this was what bonding felt like. But they weren't, were they? No, he hadn't even bit her bonding gland, there's no way this could be that. But then what was it, a soulmate thing? Because just as she could feel his strong pull towards her, she couldn't help but feel her own to him. Like a string had connected them to one another, and it felt so strong, she wondered if it could ever be severed. <br/>Neither of them were trying to shake that fog off anymore. Instead they moved further into it with every thrusting, writhing motion. Deepening their mental connection with the physical. Experiencing a rainbow of deep, rich hues embracing them both. She looked at him through rose coloured eyes, and somehow that piercing blue still made it through, cutting into her as his hands moved up to wrap in her hair. Breathing hard as his movements began to get wild, and he ground his hips into her, giving her the friction she needed. She could feel the warm sensation in her core grow hot as he ground his pelvis into hers, rubbing against her pulsing clit with ever rapid stroke, and she felt that rose burst into a brilliant red. <br/>He saw it too. His vision pulsing along with the rest of his body as he ravaged her. His mouth kissing her hungrily as every movement nearly sent him over the edge, but he wanted to wait, to make sure she was there too. She growled as she felt her orgasm flow through her like liquid lava, ready to erupt at any moment, and spill out, destroying anything that got in its way. Her nails dug into him to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He didn't get to escape her force of nature, he had to stay and finish what he'd started. And he could sense it approaching, felt the heat in her veins, even heard the muffled thoughts racing through her head. All of it blurring together as he felt himself fall further into her, driving himself as far in as he could, filling her up. Stena cried out at the sudden sensation, overwhelming, and just what she wanted. Her fingers dug into him like she wanted to tear him apart, struggling to control her power as her orgasm began to spill over. </p><p>"Aahh, <em>Da</em>.." He growled into her, feeling his knot start to pulse knowingly. "You vant this, da? Vant me to fill all of you vith all of me, hmm?" She shivered at those words, that heavy accent, and found herself answering eagerly. </p><p>"Mmm, yes.." She moaned back. "I want it.. I want it all." She whimpered back needily. Wanting nothing more than exactly that. </p><p>"Tell me again.." He was making her head spin and stomach flip.</p><p>"Please, I.. Alpha.." </p><p>And that was all it took. He thrusted into her deeply, forcing his swelling knot in to the tight space as he seemed to be finding new places, new depths to reach as her orgasm rushed into her, making her cry out. Both at the pain, and pleasure as that first wave crashed over her. And that was all he needed to bring forth his own release. Feeling her lust take him over as he moved his hands to grip at her hips. And she could feel the desperation in it, pulling himself deeper, and deeper into her as she felt his knot continue to swell within her. Locking his throbbing member into her with a sharp pang as his whole body tensed at his release, shuddering and crying out as he spilled himself into her. Stena squealed as the brilliant colours before her eyes exploded with him. Another orgasm shaking her entire body as she simultaneously clutched at him in desperation, and tried to claw her way through him. Their chests heaving together as he continued to slowly rock in to her, the last waves washing over them both as the colours swirled more slowly now. </p><p>A sense of calm relief started to take over them both, and he released the death grip on her hips to bring his hands up to her face. Wiping the sweat drenched hair from her forehead with one, as the other trailed her pink lips with his fingertips. Feeling her hot breath against them. She looked up at the man looking down on her, studying her with his eyes and fingertips, and never felt more complete.<em> 'What a dangerous feeling..'</em> She thought to herself before pressing a kiss to those fingertips, and his eyes shot to hers. Almost knowingly if she didn't know any better, and her eyes narrowed as she took in his expression, and the slight nod he seemed to give her. They both laid there, pressed together as the colours continued to swirl around them, hanging on them like some incredible after aura as their bodies slumped together. Her eyes were shut now as she basked in the million sensations fluttering through and across her, one of them the lighter feeling of his weight being lifted from her as he rolled them both to the side. <br/>The cool air replacing the real estate where her back had pressed into the bed, and she started to shiver. But not for long, as a large pair of arms wrapped around her. Her eyelashes fluttering at the touch, and the heat of his body.</p><p>She squirmed against the feeling of his knot tugging against her, keeping her locked in to him. Her heat had been calmed for now. There didn't seem to be any hint of a pain or need within her, and probably wouldn't be for some time as the calming aura still hanging on them didn't seem to show any sign of slowing down. He pulled her in a little tighter, nuzzling her face into his neck. And his own scent mixed with the musk of his sweat as it filled her nostrils, making her purr in perfect content as she started to drift off. A satisfied feeling coming off of him as the long day finally caught up with her, and sleep found her. </p><p>....................</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>